Quinn Ergon
Quinn Ergon is one of the main characters of Final Space. Background Pre-series Not much is known about Quinn's youth or how she joined the Infinity Guard. Five years prior to the start of the series, Quinn met Gary Goodspeed in a bar in New York. She was already an Infinity Guard captain at this point, and scribbling something on a napkin. To impress her, Gary stole the uniform from a pilot and pretended to be a pilot himself, but was discovered when he was forced to actually fly a spaceship. When Quinn discovered the fraud, she knocked him out and handed him over to the authorities. She forgot about him afterwards, and never received any of the messages he send her while serving a prison sentence on the Galaxy One. Season 1 In season 1, Quinn discovered there was a breach in Time/Space near Earth, but none of her superiors in the Infinity Guard were willing to listen to her. Determined to prove her story, she decided to go rogue and do her own investigation. The Infinity Guard thus ordered her to be arested. She was captured by a Infinity Guard Imperium Cruiser commanded by Chuck. She showed him the breach, but before Chuck could act the whole ship was sucked into the breach and destroyed. Ony Quinn escaped with an escape pod, which was picked up by the Galaxy One. She thus met Gary again, along with his new friend Avocato. With Gary and Avocato's help, Quinn continued her investigation. Her research led them to Infinity Guard Outpost - 0439. Here Quinn discovered the real reason her superiors tried to stop her; the Infinity Guard had been corrupted and joined the Lord Commander. They created the breach for him, by using a giant laser to fire plasmic energy into the breach, which was revealed to be a gateway to Final Space. Quinn learned from Superior Stone that her own scribblings were used to build the laser, thus making Quinn an unwilling accomplish. With Gary, Avocato and Mooncake's help, she managed to destroy the laser, but this didn't close the breach. Quinn still had trouble trusting Gary, even after H.U.E. showed her all of his video messages. Her distrust of him was further fueled when, after the death of Avocato at the hands of the Lord Commander, Gary almost got Avocato's son Little Cato killed as well in an ill-prepared attempt to take revenge. She only warmed up to him again when an alternate version of herself from the future, Nightfall, warned her what would happen if she tried to close the breach on her own. Thanks to Nightfall, the team met the titan Bolo and through him learned they needed an Anti-matter bomb to close the breach. With unexpected help from Tribore and The Resistance, they managed to retrieve such a bomb from Earth. During the mission, she finally began to show feelings towards Gary, and the two even had a first date. Quinn convinced Gary to let her take the bomb into the breach and close it, promising him she would come back. However, from the start she knew that the mission would be a one-way trip, and just before closing the breach, she tearfully said goodbye to Gary. Season 2 Due to her sacrifice in Season 1, Quinn is largely absent in Season 2. In "The Closer You Get", Tribore picks up a message from her and passes it on to the Team Squad. The message is severely corrupted by an unknown kind of radiant energy. This promps Gary to try and contact her through the Clearwater pools on Kanopus Prime. He succeeds, but discovers Quinn's message was a warning to the team not to come look for her, since Final Space is dangerous. She is proven right when Gary is promptly attacked and possessed by Invictus. Quinn is next seen in the last scene of "The Sixth Key", where Gary finds her unconscious body floating around in Final Space among dozens of dead, alternate versions of himself. Appearance Quinn has dark brown hair and brown skin, and is of African descent. She wears a blue spacesuit with the Infinity Guard's double-ringed Jupiter logo, which she removes in chapter 5 after severing her allegiance to them. She wears a light orange hairband, gray belt, gloves, and boots and a white triangle collar like Gary's. Personality Quinn seems to be intelligent and independent, but underrated. She takes her job seriously and tries everything she can to save the universe, even if it may costs her job, her freedom, or Gary's life. As time goes on, we start to see Quinn show a bit more affection towards Gary. During Chapter 8, she thought a little bit more of Gary. While witnessing Gary interact with his father, he admits his love for her. It can be seen she was swayed towards his love. This changes when Gary says he doesn't think she loved him back. Quinn's expression shows interpreted regret for the way she'd been treating him previously. Quotes and Catchphrases * "Speaking of problems, maybe you should leave before you become one." * "Wow. I mean, no, but wow." * "Is there not a single idiot who can hear me?" * "Because I need you." * "What the tough titty whompus." * "But you can't be me. I know that because I'm already me." * "Nightfall? That's super lame. Did I come up with that?" * "That's good enough for me." * "I am suffering from an emergency that is going to destroy earth." * "Tribore, look me in the eye... now shut up." * This is a pretty good first date." * "This isn't a fight, it's a death sentence!" * "This is no job for a kid." * "Punch a hole for me, boys!" * "I'm not coming back..." * "We've lost the Earth but I can still save you..." Trivia * Quinn has at least one sister, who is mentioned in "Chapter 5". Based off of Quinn's comments, it is implied that they have a close relationship. * Quinn also mentions to have a pet dog. No other information is given regarding him/her aside from the fact that Quinn trusts him. Gallery tr:Quinn Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:A-Z